


Urban Exploration

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Espcially to have sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Warning: Don't go into abandoned buildings, With an extra dose of creepy, inspired by creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Hiro find something horrifying while on an "urban exploration" trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a companion piece to "La Nuit", as this was also inspired by a video created by thelittlefears. The video and the story share the same title just in case you're into that sort of thing and want to watch it. Trust me, it's awesome, and a thousand times creepier than this story. 
> 
> Note: If you are just in it for the smut (haha, let's face it, I've read fanfiction just for the smut part, too) you'll be kind of disappointed as it isn't the main feature of the story. In fact, the explicit rating is merely because the act is described in a certain level of graphic detail. However, if you like smut and horror, than you are in luck. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Like every great, forbidden, star-crossed love, Tadashi and Hiro were forced to keep theirs a secret. 

It was difficult to cultivate a relationship, especially a sexual one, when they constantly had to paint the picture of the perfect sibling relationship. It was only when they managed to go out and do some “urban exploration” that they were able to freely express their true feelings for one another. 

They looked forward to the nights where they could both get away on Tadashi’s moped and speed down the new and old streets of their city, looking for abandoned homes or warehouses to sneak into and succumb to their fantasies. They never picked the same place twice, that was too dangerous. Sometimes it would take them minutes to find their target, sometimes it would take them hours. In the end, they always managed to find the place they were supposed to be at. 

That night, they found an abandoned, decrepit, but stable-standing house. It was surrounded by other crumbling structures, none of which had occupants. Tadashi knew that at one point in time, this neighborhood had been a popular one. That was until a fire destroyed one of the homes, killing the homeowners and their children as they slept. For whatever reason, the house was never renovated. Instead, one by one, the neighbors vacated the area until only a few homes were left habitable. 

It was a perfect spot. 

He parked his moped behind the house. With Hiro’s help, they found a tarp to crudely conceal their vehicle. Once Tadashi was satisfied with their work, they climbed into the basement of the house through a busted out window. 

The room was bathed in pitch black darkness. Hiro was forced to use his phone’s bright screen as a flashlight to reveal a suitable place to do their deed. He could have sworn, after his phone illuminated the junk-cluttered area, that a shadow at the corner of his vision had danced oddly. His inquisitive pondering was interrupted, however, by a soft pair of lips meeting his own briefly. 

“Come on,” Tadashi whispered hoarsely against his lips before leading them to a corner that was relatively clear of debris. 

Tadashi pressed Hiro against the wall before, once again, enrapturing his lips with his own. Their kisses soon turned wet and needy. In between their fevered exchange, they whimpered and groaned as their bodies grinded against one other’s deliciously. They wasted very little time pulling down their pants and undergarments to knee level. 

There was too little time and it was far too cold for any real foreplay outside of preparing Hiro for Tadashi’s intrusion. Not that it was needed. They were both wanton and impatient. 

When Tadashi was done ensuring that he would do no harm to his little brother, he guided Hiro’s legs over his hips and entered him slowly. Hiro whimpered against the crook of his elder brother’s neck as his cock fully sheathed itself inside of him. Caught in the haze of his passion, Hiro moved his hips just so, begging with his body for Tadashi to hurry up and move. His wish was obliged, as before long, Tadashi thrusted into his body with abandon. 

Hiro came first, tugging at himself until his hand was coated with his seed. The spasms of his orgasm sent shockwaves of pleasure to Tadashi. His movements became harsh and erratic just before he spilled his cum inside of Hiro. 

After several heavy, frantic heartbeats, they both came down from their respective highs with smiles and laughter. They kissed and kissed, not breaking their contact even as they fumbled in the dark to full dress themselves again. It was only when the phone, which had still been in Hiro’s hands, fell and clattered noisily on the floor below that they stopped their gestures of affection. 

Wordlessly, Hiro leaned down to retrieve his mobile. Next to the fallen device lay another one, similar in shape but distinctively not his cellphone. Hiro picked it up and handed it to his brother. 

“A camera?” Tadashi inquired outloud. Hiro turned on his phone again, illuminating the object in Tadashi’s hand. Sure enough, as his elder brother had predicted, it was a digital camera. It looked fairly new and very out of place inside an abandoned basement. 

After several moments, Hiro, naturally curious of everything, asked “Want to see what’s on it?” 

Tadashi shrugged. Hiro took his non-committal gesture as a positive one and hit the power button. Astonishingly, it indicated it almost had a full charge. 

Hiro switched it from camera mode to playback mode. There were a few pictures. Each photo was blurry and out of focus, but the photographer’s subjects were obviously popular tourist attractions within their city. After eight or so pictures, a preview of a video file displayed on the viewfinder. Without forethought, Hiro pressed play. 

The video timer indicated that it was three minutes and twenty-five seconds long. As the video’s beginning played, both Hamada brothers recognized the scenery of the recording as the exterior of the house they had just entered. Whoever was filming had then proceeded into the house through a side door that barely clung to the rusted hinges on the wall. The filmmaker explored the nooks and crannies of the first level of the house, pausing to look through each corner, before they climbed the stairs. The audio was severely muffled, but it was obvious that the person’s breathing had become more and more erratic. 

Once the person reached the top of the stairs, a muted “oh, shit” could be heard. What then played was hard to distinguish, as the angle of the camera constantly shifted. From the movements, it looked as though the cameraman dropped all pretense of caution and began to hastily make their way through the upper floor. Both Tadashi and Hiro felt their heart rate spike from their sudden feeling of unsettledness. 

The video blacked out just as it reached its final ten seconds, but the audio continued. In the background, a faint and distant shout of “oh god” was heard just as the video ended, sending chills of fear down both sibling’s spines. Hiro frantically pressed the next button, but to his utter dismay, there was nothing else on the camera. 

“H-Hiro,” Tadashi stammered desperately, “We have to get out of here.” 

Hiro nodded his agreement and pocketed the camera. 

Just as he briefly wondered how the device managed to find itself in the basement from the upper floor of the house, Tadashi and Hiro jumped as they heard a distinct creaking from above them.


End file.
